With you
by jhseok0
Summary: hoseok tidak tahu mengapa hidupnya begitu sempurna sekarang /Hopekook/jehojeonju/bts fanfictions


This story belongs to BTS fanfics.

.

.

.

its a beautiful life

I'll be by your side

Its a beautiful life

I'll stand behind you

Beautiful love

If you are in the sky

It's good to breathe

Its a beautiful life

Beautiful day

 **17 desember 2017**

Semilir angin musim dingin menyapu permukaan yang terhampar salju tebal membawa dingin yang terasa menusuk dengan butiran putih tipis dibawanya. Pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh tak berdaun seakan ditutupi oleh selimut salju itu. Suasana sunyi namun dapat terdengar seruan halus angin.

Dingin, jeho memandang pohon maple itu dengan pandangan syukur. Setidaknya pohon itu kembali menumbuhkan daunnya ketika musim dingin berlalu. Jeho ingin tertawa.

Sepertinya dirinya hampir sama dengan pohon maple itu, dirinya tidak bisa pulang ke seoul selama musim dingin ini dan hanya dapat menetap di oxford menikmati kesediriannya tanpa keluarga ataupun seseorang yang mau menemaninya. Bukan berarti jeho tidak memiliki teman, hanya saja perasaannya tidak enak jika harus menganggu acara teman-temannya.

Dirinya mendengus, sambil menginjak salju dengan langkah pelan. Dingin yang menusuk itu seolah tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Berjalan-jalan demi menguak secercah ingatan hangatnya kala berada diseoul.

Jika mengingat sesuatu, pikiran jeho jauh terlempar pada sosok terkasih yang ia puja dihatinya. Pemilik nama Jeon jungkook, namun jeho selalu memanggilnya dengan jeonju.

Nama yang begitu indah, senyum kelicinya yang terus melayang membayangi pikiran jeho. Setidaknya kehadiran jeonju mampu mengubah hidupnya yang terasa monoton, kala dirinya pantas dicap sebagai playboy kini berubah hanya karna seorang itu.

ahh, mengingatnya membuat hoseok rindu. Sedang apa jeonju-nya itu? apakah merindukannya

Terbesit perasaan menyesal kala jeho harus melanjutkan studynya ke oxfort ketimbang memilih universitas dikorea. Ini sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi 2x selama hidup ketika jeho mendapat beasiswa untuk kesana.

Dan meninggalkan jeonju adalah hal terberat yang pernah dirasakan jeho. Pikiran kembali mengenang kebersamaannya dengan jeonju.

Seorang yang memiliki senyum manis serta pipi chubby yang kerap menjadi sasaran cubitan gemas dari jeho, atau kadang kala jeonju bertingkah mengemaskan dengan bibir yang dipout-kan.

' hyung kau jelek ' mengingat kata-kata jeonju kepadanya membuat hoseok terkekeh. memang sebelum ini, dirinya selalu saja mengejek bahwa jeonju selalu sendiri. Well, siapa sangka jika yang dirinya yang selalu mengejek jeonju berakhir menjadi pasangannya.

Dan disaat itulah jeonju mengubah semuanya, dirinya tidak terlalu berharap jeonju harus seperti apa dan entah mengapa ia harus bersyukur jeonju menjadi sosok yang sama tanpa berubah mengikuti pasangan lainnya.

Jujur jeho sangat merindukan kekasih kecilnya.

Tak terasa langkah jeho terhenti didepan etalase mainan, mata jeho menatap sebuah boneka kelici besas berwarna pink yang nyaris terpikir itu adalah jeonju.

Tanpa berpikir, jeho langsung saja memasuki toko itu. Berniat membeli ketika dirinya kembali nanti ia akan memberikan kepada jeonju.

Terbayang sudah bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya itu.

'aku merindukan sayang' guman jeho

Setelah membeli dan mendapatkan boneka itu, jeho hanya ingin pulang ke apartemennya. Menghangatkan diri lalu tidur menunggu hari esok. sebenarnya jeho hanya berjalan disekitaran lingkup apartemennya jadi tidak mengherankan jika jarak dari toko ini dari tempat tinggalnya tidak begitu jauh.

I would live in your memory

Beautiful life

Beautiful day

Stay with me

Beautiful my love

Beautiful your heart

Its a beautiful life

Jeonju menatap takjub pemandangan kota oxford yang terasa klasik. Ini hal yang sama ketika dirinya menonton vlog dari Namjoon ketika pria itu tengah berlibur ke inggris tahun lalu. Sungguh tempat yang keren untuk ditinggali namun suhu udara disini jauh lebih dingin dari korea.

Tetapi jeonju sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Dirinya sungguh ingin cepat sampai pada tujuannya.

Awalnya jeonju sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya berada diluar negri sekarang. Uang saku yang ia sisihkan membuat dirinya bertekad kuat untuk ke inggris akhir tahun ini. Dan ya semua terjadi, uang sakunya cukup untuk semua keperluan selama di inggris dan membeli tiket pesawat.

Perasaan jeonju bangga. Ia tidak sabar bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya ketika dirinya sampai.

" this is the place " ujar sopir taksi menatap jeonju dari kaca spionnya dengan senyuman ramah

jeonju mengangguk sembari memberi uang 5 poundsterling kepada sang supir. Setelah memberi dan mengucapkan terima kasih jeonju menatap bagunan didepannya dengan hati gundah. Apakah jeho didalam? tanyanya dalam hati

Jeonju sudah lama merencakan perjalanan ke oxford, demi memberi kejutan kepada kekasihnya yang lama tidak pulang membuat jeonju berinisiatif sendiri.

Bahkan saking niatnya, jeonju sampai menghubungi wendy demi tahu alamat serta kata sandi apartemen jeho. Dan disinilah jeonju, menambung selama hampir 1 tahun membuat niatannya terhujud.

Jeonju melangkah masuk menuju apartemen jeho yang berada dilantai 2 cukup menaiki lift dan dirinya sudah sampai di lantai 2. Mata berpencar mencari apartemen dengan nomor 021.

Dan ternyata apartemen jeho berada diujung. Betapa senangnya jeonju, dirinya berlari kecil sambil membawa koper kecilnya menuju kamar 021.

Setelah berhasil memasukkan sandi, jeonju masuk ke apartemen kecil kekasihnya. Bau khas yang amat jeonju rindukan.

apartemen itu nampak bersih kecuali bagian ranjang tidur yang selalu berantakan. Kebiasaan jeho tidak pernah mau merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Jeonju mendengus kesal, sembari menunggu jeho yang entah kemana mungkin memasak menjadi hal yang cukup baik.

Its a beautiful life

I will always protect you

Its a beautiful life

You can lean on me

Beautiful love

Your tears Your smile too

So that you can be together

Its a beautiful life

Beautiful day

Akhirnya jeho sampai ditempat tujuannya, apartemennya yang hangat. Mungkin setelah ini dirinya memilih untuk bermalasan diranjangnya sembari video call dengan jeonju.

Mata jeho menatap sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak didepan pintunya, jeho yakin sekali itu bukan sepatunya. Dan rasa penasaran jeho semakin kuat setelah aroma masakan tercium belum lagi suara senandung seseorang yang amat familiar ditelinga jeho.

tidak mungkin. Apakah itu jeonju?

Hati jeho berdebar cukup kuat, Ia melihat juga koper kecil yang bersender rapi disamping mejanya belum lagi mantel yang diletakkan rapi diatas badcovernya.

" kau sudah pulang? "

Deg

jeho berbalik, dan betapa leganya ketika matanya kembali melihat senyumannya itu. Jeonju kekasihnya. berdiri sambil membawa sepiring mie yang baru saja ia tumis. setelah jeonju meletakkan makanan itu, sepasang tangan kekar melingkar memeluk jeonju erat dari belakang.

" aku merindukanmu hm " bisik jeho pelan, jeonju terkekeh. Ia berbalik dan memeluk erat kekasihnya.

" aku juga " jawab jeonju pelan sambil membenamkam wajahnya didada bidang jeho

jeho memeluk erat jeonju, mencium pucuk rambut nya dan menghirup aroma yang amat ia rindukan

" aku mencintaimu " ujar jeho menatap sang kekasih yang juga mendongak dan menatap jeho

Jeonju tersenyum, ia semakin memeluk jeho erat.

" aku juga " gumannya pelan

Mungkin selama ini jeho tidak bertemu dengan jeonju, tetapi perasaan itu terasa nyata. Jeho harus berucap syukur hari ini. Kekasihnya datang tepat dihari jadi mereka yang ke-8 bulan. Betapa ia mensyukuri kehadiran jeonju dalam hidupnya

.. I know I have not been the perfect person for you, but remember this. I love you, thank you for everything. You are my bright sun ... Jeho / Jung hoseok

The day I loved you so crazy

Beautiful life beautiful day

I do not want to lose you

Beautiful my love

Beautiful your heart

Its a beautiful life

My world is like you

I'm left with me again

Memory of you Memory of you

Its a sorrowful life

Sorrowful day

I can not overcome sorrow

Sorrowful life sorrowful day

Do not leave me by my side

I do not want to live in memory

Its a beautiful life

 **END**


End file.
